


Now and Always

by fairydream



Series: To Build A Home [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Dany, Papa Jon, married jonerys, more tags to be added as the story goes, some fluffy smut here and there when the parents get time for themselves that is, targlings, this one is a bit more angsty that the first one in future chapters so i guess, this targ-stark family isn't done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydream/pseuds/fairydream
Summary: Sequel to A Dragon's Home.Daenerys would have never imagined her life had to be filled with Starks to feel completed, but now she couldn't imagine a life without them.The journey isn't over for Jon and Daenerys and their little dragons, because every family has a story to tell, particularly this one.





	1. The Break

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello everyone!_
> 
> _It's good to be back. Much more with this story that I so missed writing and sharing with you all. I hope you're still on the ride for this Universe!_
> 
> _If you haven't read the story "[A Dragon's Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802169/chapters/31733415)" I highly recommend it if you're going to read this one too; this story begins one month after the end of that story and there are much information there that would help understand how things are going to turn out on this one, because much of the unanswered questions and uncompleted plots are going to have their place here... though this one will have things of its own._
> 
> _In case you've remembered already what the story was about lol, tell me about the things that you've been wondering in the first story and if there are things you'd like to see this family, or the just married couple, doing?_ _There are a few clues and starters on this chapter about future chapters ;)_
> 
> _Well I'll leave you to the first chapter, I hope you all like it, share your thoughts!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys enjoy their honeymoon, even if it's a bit crowded.

* * *

 

 

* * *

  _Day 1_

Her hand reached out to the sand under her, her fingers slowly moving against it as she smiled briefly to the warmth of it, to the strong sun’s heat against her face and her whole body. Oh how she enjoyed the hotness in the air, but she enjoyed even more the calmness… though she had to fight back the urge to open an eye to peek that everything was indeed fine, but she trusted her husband had everything in control.

_Husband._

Dany’s lips curved more, never getting tired of the word. It’d been a month since she married Jon and yet sometimes she couldn’t help but stare at him and be in disbelief that this man had married her.

A month since Jon had officially became part of their little family, which was now bigger than she could have ever dreamed of. She had a husband, three wonderful children, two sisters-in-law and two brothers-in-law. The fear of being alone was buried so deep down that sometimes she couldn’t remember what that felt like.

Daenerys would have never imagined her life had to be filled with Starks to feel completed, but now she couldn't imagine a life without them.

It still amazed her how much her life had been changed in the course of seven months.

A loud sigh was heard next to her, which made her crack an eye open. There was Jon, sitting on the chair next to her towel, with his hand on his hair, combing it backwards with his fingers as the sea water had yet to dry from his torso. He sighed in annoyance once again, apparently for trying to deal with his fingers getting stuck in his curls that were even more difficult to deal with when wet and with a mix of salt.

She laughed lightly, knowing he always acted like he didn’t care about his hair when in truth he’d get upset if he couldn’t control it.

Jon glanced at her in that exact moment, and Dany could see his eyebrow arching up behind his messy hair before he violently shook his head from side to side, the remaining water that was hanging from his curls splashing to her way.

“Jon!” Daenerys tried to sound upset, but the laugh escaping through her lips gave her away. “Stop it!” Not only he didn’t stop, but as she rolled on her back to get away from him, she left a space in her towel, which Jon quickly took, his hands reaching out to have hold of her and bring her closer to him. “No!” She shivered to the coldness and wetness of his body against her warm one, trying to escape in vain from the arms surrounding her waist. “Seriously?”

“You do not laugh at my hair.”

“I wasn’t laughing!” She squirmed inside his embrace, but groaned to the realization here was no escape unless he wanted it so, and to know that the warmth of her body was ruined for now. “I just think it’s adorable the relationship you have with your hair.”

“And I think it’s adorable your relationship with the sun. You’re pretty hot,” despite the annoyance that the coldness of the water caused her, she had to smirk and raise an eyebrow to that, which made him grin with a mere roll of eyes. “Fair enough. You’re always pretty hot, but now more than ever, and I’m sure that the guys walking around here also think that too.”

It was her turn to roll eyes, remembering his complaints before. He didn’t complain about her wearing a bikini, because it was a beach and she had every right to, but he sure did about the men that wouldn’t look other way whenever they passed near them, not unless they caught Jon’s death-glare. 

“I don’t mind them watching. I’m used to it.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

Dany repressed the laugh wanting to rip through her throat to his pout and frown; he looked too adorable when he was jealous that she’d enjoy from time to time causing it, because that was never an issue in their relationship. She could count with the fingers of her hand the times that Jon got jealous; and it was never even a ‘jealous thing’, just glares to co-workers that dared to stare too much.

“I’m a married woman, Jon. Everyone knows that. And if they didn’t, I’m sure they realize by the way you look at them.”

Jon shrugged. “Maybe I should make them realize with another way, since that’s not having a very good effect.”

She arched an eyebrow. “What way?”

Jon pulled her closer and caught her lips between his, making her forget about the coldness of his body against hers as she put her hands on his chest and deepened into the kiss, savoring the salt of it and the tip of his tongue brushing against her lips as –

Something hit them on the heads, making them break apart fast to look forward and see their three children watching them with disgusted faces, but to see that they were looking at them, they put their hands up and shook their heads.

“We didn’t do it!” Rhaegal yelled.

“I did!” Arya said from behind the boys. “Get a room you two, this is a public place.”

Jon sighed loudly and took the ball that his sister had thrown to them and returned the favor; almost hitting the target hadn’t Arya ducked in time, sticking out her tongue to him before returning to her game with their youngest brother and the Targaryen children.

“Remind me again why we brought all my siblings to our honeymoon?”

Daenerys chuckled as she placed herself back on her side of the large towel and closed her eyes to keep enjoying the sun above them.

“Because we love them and it was the perfect moment to have your first vacation together after so long?”

“Right. We love them.”

It’d been _her_ idea to bring the Stark siblings along with them; their children were always going to come with them, because they couldn’t stay with anyone. Missandei was going to be in charge of the Company along with Tyrion in their absence and they weren’t going to make Sansa take care of three six years olds, even if she offered herself.

So since it wasn’t going to be just about them, Daenerys came up with the idea to bring his brothers and sisters with them… after all, a family vacation was something they all needed, after much separation and suffering.

Sansa and Arya had refused at first, not wanting to intrude in their honeymoon, but Rickon and Bran had accepted as soon as they told them, so they didn’t have much of an excuse.

They’d rented a house in Dorne. A house for a married couple, three children, a preteen and three teens.

They’d arrived last night, and this morning had been a chaos; the two sisters fighting for one of the bathrooms, the three young brothers screaming at each other to have the seat next to their father on the table, and the youngest of the Starks that didn’t want to get up from bed. Bran had been the only one that didn’t give them a headache.

But nothing mattered then when they saw both Targaryen and Stark’s faces lighting up to see the view of the large beach and the sea at its end. They couldn’t wait to leave all their things on the table and run to the water.

Jon had helped Bran to sit on the shore as Sansa stayed with him, not wanting to get in the sea as all the others. It seemed Arya, Rickon, Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion had found a new game to play after so much swimming.

“Drogon,” Jon called next to her. “Put your hat on.”

“But I don’t need it! The sun doesn’t do anything to me!”

“Yes it does. We talked about this. You have to have your hat on.”

“But I don’t want to! I can’t see very well with it!”

Daenerys sighed, knowing the boy wouldn’t give up and they couldn’t be talking in screams in a beach. She titled her head and opened an eye to look at her oldest, without the hat on and even if he was a bit afar, she could recognize the scowl between his dark eyebrows.

“Drogon. Put the hat on or you will come and sit here until we leave.”

The boy groaned and dragged his feet to where he’d thrown his little white hat and put it back on before running back to his brothers.

“Still amazes me how quick he is to obey you. Which is good, or we’d be lost.”

Daenerys relaxed back on the towel and merely shrugged. “Years of practice. And if there’s something I learned with Drogon, is that if it’s not really important to him, he won’t fight against it too much.”

Daenerys grimaced to not feel the sun above her; she opened her eyes to find a big shadow covering her coming from the umbrella that Jon had just opened as he sat in a chair next to their table.

“Jon! The sun!”

“It’s too hot, normal people can’t tolerate it too much, you know?”

She half opened her mouth, faking offense. “Are you saying us Targaryens are not normal? Do I need to remind you you’re half Targaryen now? We’re married.”

Jon laughed loudly, head shaking along with his curls as she couldn’t help her offense expression melting into a grin to hear it. “I am a Targaryen as much as you are a Stark.”

“Yes? That’s how it works. I am Mrs. Stark now, am I not?”

Jon looked at her and kept his dark eyes on her, his lips pursing tightly meaning an idea was forming in his head. “Prove it then.”

She rolled her eyes. “How?”

“Go to the water. We’ve been here quite the time and you haven’t touched the sea.”

“Noooo,” she complained like a child. “It’s too cold.”

She knew he was trying to suppress a laugh. “If you’re a Stark as much as I am a Targaryen, you’d have to tolerate the cold, don’t you think?”

Daenerys groaned and shook her head. “Forget it,” she got up and started moving the large towel away from the umbrella’s shadow, when strong arms surrounded her waist and held her tight. “Jon, no!”

But it was too late. Daenerys found herself struggling against his grip as he carried her towards the sea on his shoulder like a child, no matter how much she yelled at him to stop and put her down, knowing it was in vain. She saw her children’s surprised faces as they passed past them, Arya and Rickon laughing their asses off, Bran shaking his head and Sansa trying to help her by telling her brother to let her go.

“There!”

Jon screamed before letting go of her, throwing her into the water. Daenerys’ scream was swallowed in deep water, her silver hair soaked to her back once she came to the surface, finding her husband smirking at her just a few meters from her, hands on hips and satisfaction in his gaze.

“So? Are you a Stark or not?”

Instead of showing the fire she felt inside through her purple eyes, Dany grimaced in what had to look like pain. “Ouch. I think my ankle was twisted, I can’t step…”

The winning look was gone from Jon’s face. “What? Wait there.”

Daenerys reached out her hand for him to take, and as soon as he did, she pulled him into the water next to her, the laughter around them increasing as she saw her boys clapping and jumping on the shore.

“Yay, mama!”

Jon emerged to the surface, hands wiping off the water from his face and trying to get his hair backwards. “That was low, I thought you were hurt.”

“Low? Low was throwing me here…” she looked behind her to see a big wave coming to their way and quickly ducked down the water, waiting for it to pass, finding that her body was starting to be in tone with its cold temperature. She came out to see Jon was shaking his head from side to side, trying to deal with his hair getting all on his face. “What is it, Stark? Having relationship problems with your hair?”

Jon glared at her through his curls before placing them backwards in a second, an amusement smirk starting to rise on his lips. “You’re going to pay for that, Targaryen.”

“I proved I am half Stark so that’s Mrs. Stark to you, and first, you have to catch me.”

Daenerys stood on both her feet and started running as fast as she could against the waves, crashing against one and forcing her to go under water. She swam deeper through it but felt a hand taking her ankle and pulling her from it, making her turn around in the process of trying to get rid of it.

She knew she shouldn’t open her eyes under seawater, but she did anyway, it stung at first but then she blinked and found the blurry vision of Jon in front of her, there was no mistaking in his curly hair, black beard contrasting against his pale face and his dark, grey eyes standing out through the clear, blue seawater.

Her eyes moved down to his mouth to see he was trying to say something, she frowned in confusion, not understand a thing of whatever he was mouthing, till she concentrated.

_‘I – love – you’_

Daenerys laughed, bubbles coming out from her mouth – god it was difficult to even try to pretend to be mad at this man. She swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her and catching his lips between hers, feeling the waves crashing above them.

She realized Jon took them up the surface once the air hit her face, but didn’t let go of his mouth, if only bit into his lower lip and teased the tip of her tongue against it, smirking to hear the ever soft moan from him and to feel the way his hands attached her body against his.

Daenerys broke apart to feel short of breath, her chest raising and falling with speed as Jon’s did, smiles drawing in on their faces to hear Arya’s voice in the distance;

“Do you two ever not make something cheesy?!”

“You watch the kids, we’ll be right there!” Jon shouted back before focusing on her. “I caught you.”

Daenerys nodded. “That you did, but I won first. My body is even adjusting to the water’s temperature…” a playful smirk tug in her lips to his hands wandering down her back as she leant in to his face, their lips slightly brushing before her purple eyes stared up into his dark ones. “But I prefer the sun,” her smirk only grew as she pushed him away from her and he groaned, her legs and arms swimming backwards. “So you go close that umbrella, Stark. Fire always wins.”

“That was cruel!” Jon yelled to her way, an amused grin cutting through his face. “And we’ll see about that!”

Daenerys shrugged and winked at him before turning around and swimming back to the shore.

**I**

_Day 2_

“Papa, you’re pulling too tight!”

“Sorry, bud.”

“Mama, Rickon doesn’t want to give me the tablet and it’s my turn!”

“Rickon, will you please give Drogon the tablet?”

“I’ll give it to him when this video ends.”

“Sansaaa, when are you getting out of there?! It’s been almost an hour, get out!”

“It’s been just ten minutes, can’t I just take a shower in peace?! Go use the other bathroom!”

“That’s Dany and Jon’s bathroom!”

“You can go to that bathroom, Arya, it’s fine.”

“No Jon, because it’s not fair she’s always taking forever! Who even takes a shower before going to the beach? She took a shower last night!”

“Mama, I can’t find Vhagar! Can you help me look for her?”

“I have to end this sweetling, you go look for her under the beds, I’ll be right there in a minute.”

Jon groaned, starting to realize they should had rented a bigger house for this. The house didn’t even have a second floor and it was slightly bigger than the cabin built in his family’s backyard, but he wanted to make it simple and comfy for all of them, he didn’t want much luxury and even was insistent in convincing Daenerys not to bring any security guard. It was Dorne after all, the people here didn’t care much about whom they were, they all minded their own business, they wouldn’t need protection here and bringing security would only bring much attention to them.

Much more than being a family of nine brought already, anyway.

“Rickon, give me the tablet!”

“Just wait a minute!”

“Sansa!”

“Mama, I can’t find her!”

“Papa, are you done?”

Jon watched the mess around the living room. Viserion kept tugging at Daenerys’ dress, complaining at the edge of tears that he couldn’t find Vhagar anywhere as Daenerys tried her best to pay attention to her son’s worry and finish cooking the eggs on the pan; Arya kept hitting the bathroom’s door and shouting at Sansa inside, who was in a ignore-her-sister’s-screams mode; Rickon was spread out on the couch with the tablet on his lap and earphones on as Drogon kept poking his arm demanding the tablet back to him, and Bran, who had been reading a book as if the place around him was quiet as ever, decided to join the disagreement between Rickon and Drogon, probably annoyed by it, telling the youngest Stark to just give the tablet already.

Mornings. Mornings were the problem. They’d have to make a schedule for every morning to not have everyone wandering around till breakfast was ready or else Jon was going to lose his mind for the next twelve days ahead.

“Papa!” Rhaegal turned around with a justified scowl of annoyance on his features. “Is my hair finished?!”

“Yes, I…” his voice was cut off by the yelling around, making Rhaegal even grimace at it. Jon took a deep breath and stood up; losing the last piece of patience he had left.

“ENOUGH!”

The house filled with silence, the only thing sounding through the place was the shower in the bathroom. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, including Daenerys, for he’d never had an outburst of this kind before; he was used to Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion fighting in the morning for tiny things and he never minded that, but this was too much and he was not going to have this every morning in their stay here.

“Arya, go to the bathroom in my room or wait for Sansa to come out in silence, but stop hitting that door.”

Arya’s cheeks blushed lightly, her arms folding over her chest. “You don’t have to talk me like I’m a child.”

“Then don’t act like one.”

The Stark girl sighed loudly before muttering a ‘whatever’ and walking away to her room’s direction. He turned to the living room’s large couch and caught his youngest brother’s gaze.

“Rickon, give the tablet to Drogon, you’ve had enough.”

“But –” Jon only had to frown for him to roll his eyes and put the tablet on Drogon’s chest as he got up. “You’re such a baby.”

“Rickon!” Jon called for him, but the eleven year old didn’t stop till he reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“I’m not a baby,” Drogon frowned upset.

“No you’re not,” Bran agreed with him. “He is being a baby right now, don’t worry. Shall we play that game you downloaded yesterday while we wait for breakfast?”

“Yes!”

Drogon jumped on Bran’s lap as the sixteen year old boy pushed the wheelchair’s control forward and carried them to the Targaryen brothers’ room, Jon gifting him a small smile of gratitude as they passed past him.

“Rhaegal,” Daenerys’ voice sounded. “Will you help your brother look for Vhagar while I finish this? I’ll help you both as soon as I can.”

“Okay.”

Rhaegal waited for Viserion to catch up with him before running off after Bran and Drogon, towards their room. Jon let out a big sigh, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to Daenerys.

“Nice morning, huh?”

Jon snorted. “Just like yesterday. I think we have to make a schedule… we tell Sansa to wake up earlier to get her morning shower, we wake the boys and Rickon in different times, I don’t know, something that will prevent having this mess… again.”

“I don’t mind that much, actually,” Daenerys shrugged, eyes glancing over to the pan. “I’m used to it because of the boys and I like seeing what a big family is like.”

“I’m used to this too; back when we were younger I never had it in me to say a word in the morning, but Robb, Sansa, Arya and Bran would always manage to make it a mess. It’d drive me insane. I guess that hasn’t changed.” Daenerys turned off the kitchen before turning to him and laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you’re just adorable with that angry pout on your mouth,” she took his face with one hand and brought it to hers to peck his lips. “Will you finish getting the table ready? I’m going to help the boys look for Vhagar before Viserion loses it.”

“Of course, like my queen commands.”

Daenerys merely rolled her eyes before walking away. Jon took a few plates and vases and placed them on the table, eyes moving to the watch on his wrist– it was going to be 9 AM soon, they should be getting ready to the beach.

“Sansa, are you done with the shower?”

**II**

_Day 5_

“Where?”

“To a pub. It’s not dangerous. Besides, I’m going with them.”

Jon arched an eyebrow. “You are?”

“Arya wanted to go and Sansa wasn’t so sure so I offered to go with them,” he could see the smile wanting to rip through her face to see his scowl. “Jon. They’re grown.”

“Arya just turned eighteen, she’s not that grown,” Daenerys curved her mouth to the side, as if she knew something he didn’t. “What?”

“Nothing. Will you stay with the boys in two days then? I’ll make sure they don’t drink much, don’t worry.”

“Sure, we’ll have a boy’s night, but since you’ll control the girls, my question is…” his hands took hold of the sides of her waist and pulled her towards him, his lips curving slightly to hear her small gasp of surprise. They’d been walking on the beach for quite a time now, hand by hand, under the dark sky and with the comforting sound of waves crashing against the shore around them. The boys fell asleep pretty soon tonight, giving them time to go out for a quiet walk on the beach near home. “Who will control you?”

“Me?” Daenerys acted surprised, arms tangling behind his neck. “I don’t need anyone to control me. I don’t even drink that much.”

“I seem to remember something different… back in a pub in Winterfell, you coming to my table when I was kindly talking to two girls and telling me I was flirting with half the pub… you seemed kind of drunk?”

“I…” Jon smirked to see her mouth opening and closing, the words dying in her tongue. “That time, I drank more than necessary because I was upset with you. And don’t act so innocent; you were all but smirking to those girls.”

“A year later and you’re still jealous?”

“Not at all,” a playful smile rose on her lips as her finger traced a line from his cheekbone to his neck, her breath becoming closer to his skin. “I have no reasons to, because you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

Daenerys started to place slow and careful kisses on his neck, her tongue drawing little circles with each one of them, forcing him to close his eyes and held tighter to her waist, starting to feel the tug against his pants.

“Dany,” he whimpered against her hair. “Not here.”

The trail of kisses ended as her head rose from the crock of his neck, but her purple eyes were staring past him, excitement suddenly filling them.

“Look at that. Come!”

Jon didn’t have time to register what she was talking about that Dany took his hand and started dragging him towards it. He could feel his eyes widening at the sight of a _cave_ , he hadn’t seen it before with the darkness around them, or maybe he didn’t want to see it – the more they walked closer to it, the more the lights went off.

“Dany…”

“No one will see us here, see…”

Jon gulped, this wouldn’t be the first time they managed to sneak in to have their time alone; they’d done it in cars, planes, parties… but as they were about to walk inside what appeared to be a huge cave, he had to let go of Daenerys’ hand and stay behind.

She turned around, waiting for him to catch up with her, but seeing with the little of light that there was left that he wasn’t moving, she frowned. “What is it?”

“I can’t… in there.”

_“You know nothing, Jon Snow.”_

Jon walked out of the cave and stood at its right, where nothing but the moon’s light reached. Soon Daenerys appeared in front of him, taking in the sorrow of his gaze for a moment before confusion displayed on her features.

“Jon. What is it?”

He reached out and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her hip, wanting to focus on her purple eyes contrasting against the darkness around them and forget about the redhead flashing through his mind.

They’d barely talked to their respective ex’s before; it never came up and they never had the need to tell the other more about what they already knew.

“I… had my first time with Ygritte inside a cave.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know –”

“I know, it’s okay. I just… don’t want to get inside there,” Daenerys nodded, her gaze drifting off, the excitement that it held before fading out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin it. It’s not like it’s something special I’m not willing to touch, but I’d feel… uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I understand. We never talked about her, maybe…”

“Maybe when we get back home, it’s not… something I want to talk about in our honeymoon. This is about you and me and our family. That’s it.”

Daenerys nodded in understanding but Jon felt guilty all the same. He kissed her forehead, going for the top of her nose after and catching her lips last, feeling her hands cupping his face as he started kissing his way down to her neck.

But before he could continue, Daenerys moved away from him, still holding his face to make him look at her.

“Jon, there’s something… I need to tell you.”

Jon’s eyebrows came in together, sensing the nervousness coming off of her. “What is it?”

“I…” he watched her tongue running along her lower lip and felt her muscles tensing under his touch, increasing his confusion and worry starting to settle in. “I…”

“Dany,” Jon placed a hand on her cheek and scanned her up and down with his eyes, making sure she was okay, starting to think something was truly wrong. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head quickly. “Nothing’s wrong, this is just… difficult for me to even say but…” she nodded to herself and looked up at him with her bright purple eyes. “I want to have children with you.”

He was not expecting that, at all.

“I know it may be too soon, but I want to try – at least be sure of whatever can happen, if I can or cannot have biological children. I’ll do any test necessary, but I want to know… I _need_ to know, and if I can… I’d like to start trying. It’s just… seeing what our family is like in this vacation; it makes me want to make it even bigger. What… do you say?”

Jon stared at her bewildered. Long gone was the redhead flashing through his mind, now replaced with the image of a baby boy with Daenerys’ looks and his blood running through his veins, or a baby girl with the Stark’s looks and her mother’s temper – the only picture of it was enough to feel his heart speeding up against his chest.

“Jon,” Daenerys’ voice brought him back from his daydreaming. “It’s okay if you want to wait more, but I thought…”

Jon kissed her, fully and hard, before any dark thought could fill her mind – he didn’t want to wait any longer, he’d always wanted to have a family with her; they already did, with their three beautiful children, but the idea of getting to raise a baby from day one with her, of giving the boys a baby brother or sister, filled him with a happiness he couldn’t express in words.

His arms wrapped around Daenerys tightly and he lifted her off the ground, spinning in circles with her petite figure in his embrace and her laugh sounding through the place. But his feet betrayed him and they stumbled, making him fall with Daenerys on his top – her laughter only became louder and mingled with his own.

She adjusted herself above him and stared down at him, eyebrow arched up. “I take the kissing and spinning and falling with sand all over us as a yes?”

Jon grinned. “Take that as a thank you for making me the happiest man on earth.”

Daenerys mirrored his smile and cleared his face from his messy hair, a sigh coming from her mouth. “But Jon, I don’t want you to get your hopes so high because –”

“I will get my hopes high because I know it will happen,” he reached out to run a thumb over her cheek. “If you want it, if I want it, it will happen. I know it will. And it’ll be one of the happiest moments of our lives. We will have a child.”

Daenerys sighed, this time more of relief than anything given the smile spreading across her face. “I love you, my Jon Snow, you know that right?”

He smirked. “ _Your_ Jon Snow?”

“Well you are Jon Stark to everyone. But you’ll always be my Jon Snow.”

“Of course. Your Jon Snow. Now and always.”

Daenerys leant closer to catch his lips, his mouth parting to let in her tongue inside as he spun around and left her back against the sand, his head slightly moving up to see that there was nothing but darkness around, the cave next to them providing a big shadow for them.

“How about we start now?”

Even with the darkness covering them, he could see the spark lighting Daenerys’ purple eyes for a moment. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

Jon met her halfway in a needy kiss as he started to lose himself in the way their bodies responded to each other, knowing that despite all the crazy mornings, the short times they had for themselves, this vacation was going just as he wished, and it was even better with the news Daenerys had given him – and he had yet to give her his surprise.


	2. Somewhere We Only Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking takes the Targaryen-Stark family to a forgotten place... and Jon spends time with his boys and Daenerys with her sisters-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Why would I post the first chapter and then come back like two months later? Yeah, I don't know either._
> 
> _Worst of all: the reason I was so stuck for is not seen on this chapter which is Jon's surprise because I swear I intended it to be on this one but then I got a bit carried away and it was too long I had to split the chapter in two; good news is that that's already finished so it shouldn't take me long to update :D_
> 
> _Thank you thank you for all the reviews, kudos and bookmarks! I was so happy to see familiar faces and new ones too!_
> 
> _Here I'll leave this chapter that keeps on in their vacations/honeymoon. Will you believe me if I intended the vacations part to be just one chapter and then now suddenly it'll be three chapters, but well._
> 
> _Let me know what y'all think, that would be very nice._
> 
> _PS: that GoT trailer oh - my - god; I was screaming for all of it but Jon and Daenerys with Drogon and Rhaegal aaaah my babies and their babies ♥ - and where's my boy Viserion?! I miss him :( and as much as it'll kill me I need to see Dany's face when she sees what he's turned into; it makes me want to wrap him in a blanket on the show and on this fic just in case._
> 
> _PS 2: I know this chapter look a bit too familiar and all and I don't wanna spoil anything about next chapter but let's say the just married lovebirds get some time alone finally ;)_

* * *

* * *

_Day 6_

“Come on, mama!”

“I’m coming!”

Daenerys was starting to regret their choice of activities today. After much beaches, they decided that hiking could be fun – it was fun for the children, Jon and Arya, even for Sansa and Bran, since they were riding horses; Sansa had been smarter on that one and she told her so, but Dany had thought that walking through the forest would be just fine.

She didn’t know that most of the forest was a hill that they had to climb up to reach the Red Mountains that everyone was so excited to see.

Jon and Arya were taking the lead, Rickon, Rhaegal and Viserion were close behind them, and Bran and Sansa – with Drogon, because he was not going to miss the chance to ride a horse and she trusted Sansa enough to let him ride with her – followed them on the horses. She was the last one, but in her defense, she’d carried Viserion on her back in the beginning, before the forest took up on the hill, and now that was starting to have its consequences.

“Love!” Jon’s voice sounded in the distance, from somewhere forward. “You okay there?”

Did she even look okay? Dany was sure she looked worse than she did in the mornings, her braid must have been a mess and she felt lucky to have the hat on to shadow how sweaty her face had to be.

“Maybe we should trade places?” Bran smirked down at her. “I walk and you take the horse here.”

It was always a delight when Bran managed to joke about something, which was very common these days, maybe the vacations air helped him so, but nonetheless, Daenerys rolled her eyes at him and made sure to give him a fake smile.

“Very funny, Bran.”

“I can walk,” Sansa offered. “We’re not very far from here.”

“I’m fine guys, really.”

“Seriously, Dany?” Arya’s laugh could be heard even from where she was. “You had a pregnancy of four kids; didn’t you work out back then after it? What happened to you now?”

Daenerys arched an eyebrow, knowing that it was, in fact, a pregnancy of one baby, but that wasn’t something that the whole family knew. And even then, she didn’t have it in her to work-out much; taking care of three newborn babies was enough of exercise.

“That was six, almost seven years ago, Arya.”

“Well I thought you were like a fitness girl, but you’re just like Sansa,” Daenerys chuckled at that, finding it funny instead of taking as an insult, but she could hear her redhead sister-in-law groaning. “Oh wait, no, I’m wrong. You do work out… with Jon, many times, right? Ouch!”

Daenerys looked up just in time to see Jon throwing a gentle punch to Arya’s arm.

“When?” Drogon asked innocently. “I never see them working out together!”

The eighteen year old Stark laughed out loud. “You gotta thank the gods for that, kid.”

“Arya!” Jon scolded her right after, and though Dany couldn’t see him from up close, she imagined the flush creeping up from his neck to his face. “Will you just –”

“We’re here!” Rhaegal yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. “Look papa, mama, we’re here!”

Daenerys fastened her pace to catch up with them as Jon helped Drogon get down from the horse and Sansa jumped down, ready to take out the camera she’d been using all these days. She gasped at the view; the mountains were truly red, with the sunlight shinning against them and the clear, light-blue sky above them… the sight was worth all the steps.

Dany felt Jon’s arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She had to purposely move her head up since the white hat wouldn’t let her look up at him; a small scowl appeared between her eyebrows to his hair so perfectly done in a man bun, there was no sign that he’d walked miles and miles, looking flawless as she obviously did not.

Jon glanced over to her and smirked, leaning down to kiss her, hadn’t she moved apart. “Don’t, Jon. I’m so sweaty.”

He laughed lightly before shrugging. “All the better,” his hands reached for her waist and brought her to him, plastering her cheeks with kisses and urging the laughter out of her mouth.

“Gross!” Rickon said next to them.

“What’s that?” Viserion asked, gaining their attention.

Daenerys found everyone staring at some large stones in the distance, near the beginning of the mountains. But the more she narrowed her eyes, the more she realized they were ruins. She turned to ask Jon if he knew what it was, but the look on his face – on all the Stark’s faces, told her that they did know what it was.

“The Tower of Joy,” Bran answered after the silence that settled around them. “There was a tower many years ago there and some called it the Tower of Joy.”

“The Tower of Joy?” Rhaegal repeated confused. “The Joy of what?”

Daenerys saw Sansa looking down at Rhaegal for a moment, a new amusement filling her blue gaze as she sweetly smiled at the little boy. “We don’t really know…” her eyes moved up. “Only the person that named it can know for sure.”

Dany wanted to ask her why she was telling that directly to her, but Sansa didn’t give her time that she was already walking past her, taking her horse with her – the children followed her close behind, continuing on the path they were meant to take. Only Jon and Arya didn’t move, with their grey eyes still staring at the ruins on the ground a few meters from them.

“You really think it happened here?” Arya broke the silence, gaze moving towards her brother next to her. “Father never told us.”

“But he told everyone else. Aye, this is it.”

Arya nodded. “I wish we could have met her… it would have been good to not be the only no-girly Stark... woman.”

The teenager Stark sighed loudly and offered Daenerys a small smile before walking past her and after her family. Jon tore his gaze apart from the view to look at her then, a bit of nervousness showing off.

“Your brother, Rhaegar, named it the Tower of Joy. This is where he had my aunt, Lyanna, hidden…” he swallowed and looked back at the ruins. “This is where they say my father found her dead.”

It was her turn to stare at the ruins, starting to take in the meaning of it – this is where her brother had spent his last months of life… and with Lyanna Stark, her husband’s aunt. Sometimes she forgot that the love between a Targaryen and a Stark didn’t start with her and Jon, but with her brother and his aunt, even if it was a problematic love that she wished hadn’t been problematic at all and so they would have saved a lot of pain and loss.

“I should thank them,” Dany was a bit confused by that, turning to Jon to find an amused little grin on his pouty mouth. “Rhaegar and Lyanna. It’s twisted, but if you think about it, they’re the reason I was born. If there’s something that I know is that my father met my mother somewhere trying to get to his sister that ran away with your brother. If they hadn’t run away, maybe I wouldn’t be here?” Daenerys half-smiled and reached out to hug him, despite how sweaty she felt and how annoying hot it was around them, she held on to him, knowing that the ‘ _mother_ ’ topic was still a difficult thing for Jon to talk about. His arms encircled her waist as she moved her eyes up to him and he looked down at her. “Wish their story had a different ending though. But it’s not all lost for Targaryens and Starks, we’re proof of that.”

Daenerys merely chuckled. “What do you think they’d think of us? They’d be proud, right?”

“Of course. I would have told my aunt that I get it… why she fell for a Targaryen,” Daenerys smiled at the soft kiss placed on her forehead by his lips as she turned to the ruins, head resting on his chest.

She tried to imagine a world where Rhaegar and Lyanna lived, but many things would have been different; he could have gotten to her and Viserys when they were young, perhaps he wouldn’t have let her marry Drogo, she wouldn’t have had Rhaego and she would have never found her three boys. But she imagined a different picture, with the boys having uncle Rhaegar close, with her having a protective and loving brother, with Rhaegar and Lyanna being there to see his sister and her nephew falling for each other and being happy for them. That would have been wonderful.

 _Would have been_.

 “… and I would have probably asked her if she ever got used to the famous Targaryen dragon’s temper,” Jon’s voice kept on. She frowned up to him but it eventually melted into a grin to see one alike on his face. “I hope our boys don’t get that.”

“My temper?” She arched an eyebrow to him. “What about your temper? The wolf temper?”

“I don’t have a temper,” Daenerys stared at him for a few seconds till he gave in. “Alright, but only when it’s tested.”

“So is mine!”

Jon made a grimace, to which Daenerys was going to talk back, hadn’t a scream startled them both.

“Mama, papa!” Drogon screamed in clear annoyance. “When are you getting to here? We have to keep going!”

“We’re right after you, buddy!” Jon answered back to him before focusing back on her. “Did I say I hope our boys don’t get that? I think one, if not two, already got it.” Daenerys rolled her eyes but knew he was right; and not only for two of the boys, but three… Jon had yet to see Viserion truly mad, which was very unusual. “But I still love it all the same.”

He gave a peck to her lips before walking after their family. Daenerys was going to follow him, but the ruins caught her eye once again, making feel like she couldn’t just leave like that. She looked down to the ground and was surprised to see a few blue flowers growing next to a rock, when there were no more flowers around.

She bent down and ripped two of them, standing up on her feet to take a step towards the ruins, though it was a bit away from where they were.

Rhaegar didn’t die there, but he’d been happy here, perhaps the happiest he’d ever been, and Daenerys knew she couldn’t walk away just like that.

“I hope you’ve been truly happy here, brother, and that you’re proud of the family I built, with none other than a Stark…” she smiled and glanced over to the blue flowers she was holding. “I hope you found _your_ happiness with your Stark.”

Daenerys threw the blue flowers forward and watched as the wind embraced them and took them high in the sky, her purple eyes shining with astonishment when the flowers started landing on a few of the ruins.

“Mama!” Rhaegal jumped next to her as his mother took her time to look at him, the namesake of her brother; how funny that the son named after Rhaegar was the most determined to get her and Jon together, to blend the Targaryen and Stark families in one. Funny, or fate… she didn’t know. “What were you doing?”

“I was just… watching what was left of that tower,” she eyed him curiously, debating whether could be coincide or fate what she was previously thinking. “Why do you think that the person that named that tower chose the Tower of Joy as name?”

The bronze haired boy shrugged, green eyes shifting to the ruins for a few seconds. “Because the person was very happy in there?”

Daenerys wanted to tell him that it’d been his uncle Rhaegar the one that had been very happy in there, but that could only bring an amount of questions that she couldn’t answer to him, not yet. Instead she smiled at her son and caressed his hair.

“Probably. Now let’s go before your brother gets angry.”

Rhaegal giggled and took her hand as they started following the group; Dany only spared a glance over her shoulder to the blue flowers lying on the ruins meters away from them and gifted it one last smile.

**I**

_Day 7_

Jon was peacefully watching the TV with Viserion in his pajamas at his side when a football ball almost hit him on the head, hadn’t his reflexes been fast. He turned to his other two sons, who gave him angelical smiles to see what they almost did.

It was a boys’ night, Daenerys was out with his sisters in a bar and he swore that it was going to be fun night – they were going to play football but Viserion chose to watch a movie first, so they were doing just that, with the exception of Bran that was soon off to sleep. He thought Rhaegal and Drogon were sitting at Viserion’s side, but they’d sneaked out to find the ball in the end…

Everything was going pretty good so far and Jon was proud of that since this was his first time having an only ‘boys night’ with his sons. He thought they could watch a movie, the Frozen movie by Viserion’s request, even if they’d watched it a hundred times before, and imagined the boys would drift off to sleep soon since they’d had a beach day, but it seemed that their energy didn’t know limits.

“Boys, what did I tell you? If you want to play with the ball, it has to be outside.”

“But you said you were going to play with us and you’re here watching that stupid movie!”

Before Jon could reprimand Drogon for saying a bad word, Viserion knelt on the couch and yelled back at his brother, “It’s not stupid! It’s about two sisters that –”

“I know what it’s about,” the black-haired boy rolled his eyes with a snort. “We watched it before and it’s too girly, they’re always singing and they’re princesses! That’s a girl movie!”

“Drogon –”

“It’s not!”

“Well Viserion,” Rhaegal intervened. “It is a girl movie, everyone knows it.”

Jon opened his mouth, “Boys –”

He could see the water starting to spread in Viserion’s golden eyes and the quivering on his chin. “It’s not a girl movie, it’s a Disney movie!”

“It’s a Disney movie for girls and if you keep watching it you’re going to be just like a girl!”

“That’s not true, I won’t be a girl!” Viserion exclaimed in a shrieking scream before running off to his room in tears.

Rickon, who had been curled up on the single couch with his eyes on his phone for the past thirty minutes, raised his eyebrows at him. “That went well.”

Jon turned to the two boys with a stern look, frown on and pursed lips, waiting for them to say something about what they’d just said – Rhaegal looked like he regretted it, but Drogon seemed to be annoyed at the fuss his brother had made.

“This isn’t a girl movie; it’s a Disney movie that everyone can watch and love, girls and boys. You didn’t have to be that rude to your brother, both of you – he loves Disney movies, there’s nothing wrong with that. You better think about what you’ve said or there will be consequences, I’m warning you.”

It was very rare the times that Jon had to be stern on the kids and he hated to do it, but he hated more when things like this happened – there would always be Daenerys to scold them when they fought with each other and he’d be there to add a few things here and there, because their fights were never big and they mostly didn’t end up with one of them crying, no matter how sensitive Viserion was, a fight had to upset him too much to reach that point.

Jon approached Rickon and gave him the ball. “You watch this till I come back and don’t give it to them – they’re grounded.”

His youngest brother nodded and Jon walked towards the boys’ room, glancing over to see that Drogon was starting to realize the consequences of his words. He opened the door slowly and found Viserion on his bed, the one next to the window, hugging his Vhagar and Greywind, big tears rolling down his chubby, freckled cheeks.

“Hey…” he tried to give him a small smile as he stepped closer, one that the child didn’t respond. Jon sat next to him with a small sigh. “They didn’t mean it, Viserion. They’re thinking of what they’ve said and they’ll apologize.”

Viserion’s golden, teary eyes stared up at him for a moment as he hugged his teddies closer. “I want mama.”

“I… well, we can call her,” Jon swallowed, not wanting to get to that point – he had to have this controlled, they were his sons too and he had to know how to deal with these situations. “But you have to know that what your brothers said is not true. Disney movies are Disney movies, for both girls and boys.”

The six year old was hesitant to answer. “But if I like movies that have princess’ stories, I’m not going to become a girl, right? I like being a boy.”

Jon half-smiled and shook his head. “Of course not. You can love princesses and still be a boy. There’s nothing wrong with that. And you don’t have to let anyone tell you otherwise. Everyone loves Disney movies, I love them too.”

Viserion sniffed and nodded his little blonde head. “So there’s nothing wrong with liking girl things? Girls are pretty cool. Vhagar is a girl and she watches over me when I sleep.”

Jon smiled completely to see the tears and the sadness off the boy’s eyes, looking more relieved. “Yeah. They’re pretty cool. Your mother is a girl… well, woman. Your aunts are girls. Your brothers said that because sometimes, boys at your age, think girls their age are… gross, but I’m sure they’ll change their mind one day. You can help them too.”

“Mama and auntie Arya and auntie Sansa are awesome, so girls have to be awesome too.”

Jon messed with his hair and nodded towards the door. “Shall we keep watching the movie? I want to know if Anna gets to save her sister from the bad guy.”

Viserion giggled. “Of course she does, daddy! She’s the hero! And we watched that movie lots of time before!”

He shrugged and stood up, taking his son in arms when the boy jumped onto him. “I can’t seem to remember.”

Jon walked to the door but his phone started sounding in the pocket of his jean. He took it and arched an eyebrow to the name, answering it right away on the ear free from Viserion’s hair.

“Hey beautiful,” Jon grimaced at the sound of loud music in the background. “How’s everything going there?”

 _“Fine, it looks like a good place, maybe we can come here in a few nights.”_ Daenerys’ voice sounded on the other side through the loud music. _“How about there? How are my babies? Are they asleep already?”_

“Uh… not yet. We’re watching a movie. Frozen. Anna is about to go save Elsa from the bad prince, according to Viserion.”

“It is true daddy, can’t you remember? Is that mama? I wanna speak with her!” Jon handed the phone to Viserion, his face lighting up in a second. “Hi mama! We’re watching Frozen! Why is so loud there? Oh! No, I’m not tired. Drogon and Rhaegal were mean to me, they said that Frozen is a girl movie and I cried, but then daddy said that Disney movies are for girls and boys and there’s nothing wrong with liking princess movies, right? Yeah, I think so too. When are you coming back from the party? Oh okay. Yes mama. Love you too!” He gave the phone to Jon. “I’ll go check that the movie is paused!”

Jon didn’t say anything as he put him on the ground and watched him run off, standing up to place his phone on his ear. _“Did Drogon and Rhaegal apologize?”_

“Not yet, but I’ve already talked to them and I’m sure they will soon. It’s all right, don’t worry. Arya and Sansa?”

_“… fine, they’re fine. Enjoying the place. We’ll be coming in an hour or so, if I can convince Arya.”_

Jon chuckled. His sister was eager to get in a pub that wasn’t the Hound’s ever since she became eighteen, as if she missed anything about it. “Alright. Don’t worry. I’ve got everything under con –” suddenly he heard a loud blow against the wall followed by glass breaking. He ran out of the room quickly in fear that the kids were hurt, but he found Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion in front of two broken jars, eyes wild, their football ball right next to it and Rickon still on the single couch covering his mouth. His three sons looked up at him, giving him their most angelical half-smiles. “Shit.”

_“Jon? What was that sound? Is everything okay?”_

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine…” he glanced over to his brother, ready to kill that little one that must have traded the football ball for something when he told him to _not_ give it to them. Gods knew how expensive these jars were. “It was just the movie. I gotta go, love. Take care. Love you!”

Jon hung up quickly, knowing Daenerys could tell when he was lying. He looked from the three six years old to the broken jars; his wife was going to kill him. He remembered his own words before she walked through the door with his sisters;

_“I’ll make sure they don’t break anything!”_

**II**

_Day 8_

“Arya, will you just shut up?”

“I’m just saying, WHY did we have to go so early?”

“So early? It’s two in the morning! We were supposed to be here by midnight! If Jon finds out…”

“Shush, you two,” Daenerys intervened before the youngest Stark sister would keep yelling at the other. “Jon will find out if we’re not quiet…” _and kill me, for bringing his sisters back home so drunk._ “Let’s just get you both in your room.”

Dany groaned to have Arya squirming under her touch; she had one arm wrapped around the girl’s waist and the other on her shoulders, trying to keep balance for both of them. Purple eyes glanced back, seeing that the redhead Stark was close behind them, shaky on her bare feet since she was holding her noisy heels on hand.

Thankfully, Sansa and Arya’s room was the one between her children and Rickon and Bran’s, and all of them were deep sleepers. She managed to get through the door with the brunette girl still struggling on her steps; Daenerys threw Arya on her bed and took a deep breath.

She should have had bigger eyes on the Stark sisters. In her defense, she’d been lied to – though she should have known better; Arya told her she was used to drinking because the Hound let her have whatever she wanted in his bar ever since Jon moved in with her, but after two beers and one shot of vodka, she confessed that this was the first time she’d drunk that much.

Daenerys didn’t let her touch anything else but water after that but it seemed the first drunkenness had yet to fade from the girl.

Her eyes drifted to Sansa’s bed, finding her already tucked in under the covers, lightly snoring through her dark red lips, the heels still hanging from her fingers. She chuckled briefly and moved to take them from, gently placing them on the floor. Sansa hadn’t drunk that much, only a couple of beers, but that was enough for her to talk nonsense and struggle with her feet.

“Dany? Daaaaaaany? Dany where are you?!”

“Arya, sh!” She was fast to cross the distance from bed to bed and put a hand above the eighteen year old’s mouth. “I’m here. Don’t scream. You’ll wake your brothers.”

“Right,” she heard her whisper under her hand. Daenerys moved away and waited for her to speak. “But can you get me water? I can go, but everything keeps spinning and –”

“I’ll be right back, but you stay here.”

“’Kay.”

Daenerys turned and took off the heels she was wearing; she’d been good at walking in on them and making no noise, but she needed them off. She just wanted to get in bed and curl up against Jon’s side; heels in hand, the silver-haired woman walked out of the room as her children’s door room caught her attention.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling of wanting to check in on them, as every night, even if her feet hurt, her drunken sister-in-law needed water and she wanted out of these clothes as soon as possible. A mother was a mother.

Dany headed towards the door and opened it slowly, her eyebrows rising to see that none of her boys were on bed. A tiny smirk managed to draw on her lips as she imagined where they were.

She walked towards her room, opening the door to find what she was expecting. Jon was on his side of bed, Viserion curled up against him, where she usually was, Rhaegal was spread out next to his father’s feet as Drogon had claimed her spot of the bed. They were deep in their dreams, Jon and Drogon’s light snoring the only thing heard in the room. She smiled at the image and left the heels on the chair in the corner before walking out of the room in the lowest of steps.

Daenerys moved into the kitchen, getting a whole bottle of water, knowing both sisters would surely need it in the morning. She was about to go back to their room, hadn’t something shinning in the corner of the kitchen’s counter forced her to stay in place. She narrowed her eyes at it, trying to get better sight of it, and once she did, her mouth dropped and she walked over to it, leaving the bottle of water aside to take the pieces of it.

They were the jars that were supposed to be… Daenerys turned around, seeing that the table where these two, golden jars were supposed to be was empty. She sighed deeply and shook her head; the boys.

She’d told them a million times that if they wanted to play football, they had to it outside the house… for this mere reason. The cost of them wasn’t a problem, but it was going to be embarrassing to explain to the house’s owner that the jars were broken.

Dany put the pieces back in the bag, viewing a small paper next to it. She took it and found Rickon’s handwriting on it;

_“Mama, we’re sorry we broke it. We didn’t mean it to! Papa told us not to play inside but we wanted to celebrate that Viserion forgave us and we played inside and broke the jars. We had times-outs for it, please don’t be mad! We won’t play inside anymore, we promise!_

_Love,_

_Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.”_

“Dany!” Daenerys spun around in a fright, finding Arya next to the fridge, getting hold of it to keep balance. “Did you go to the river to take the water? What took you so long?”

“Arya, I told you to wait –”

“What’s going on here?” Daenerys froze midway towards her sister-in-law to see her husband turning on the kitchen’s light, eyes half-opened and cringing against it. He looked back and forth between them, gaze lingering on his sister when Arya tried to play it cool by attempting to stand straight on her own and failing miserably at it. “Are you drunk?”

“No… not at all. Why – damn Jon, why are you such a fun-killer? What’s with that?”

Jon arched an eyebrow. “You are drunk…” he glanced over to Daenerys, arms folding over his chest. “Are you drunk, too?”

“No, she’s a fun-killer, just like you,” Arya rolled her eyes, turning to look at her with a shrug. “Well, not really. He’s worse. Can I take the water and go?” Daenerys handed her the bottle of water. “Thanks. Goodnight, Dany. Goodnight, favorite brother.”

Daenerys saw the grin wanting to appear on Jon’s face as his sister patted his shoulder when she walked by him. When his eyes fell back on her, they inspected her up and down, as if trying to verify what his sister was true.

“You’ll make sure they don’t drink much?” Jon teased her with the words she’d said to him nights before.

“You’ll make sure they don’t break anything?” Daenerys fought back with what he’d last said to her before she went out with the girls. She held up the paper she’d found and arched an eyebrow. “Football?”

Jon sighed and uncrossed his arms, almost defeated. “Yeah. I told them it wasn’t necessary for them to make an apology letter for you, but I guess they didn’t listen on that matter, either. Sansa?”

“Sound asleep… it seems your little sisters like to trick me. Arya said that she was used to drinking in the Hound’s pub and confessed after she was already drunk. I stopped her then. Sansa is quite fine, nothing like that time she ended up throwing up in the Hound’s pub’s bathroom.”

“Aye…” she knew he remembered, for that happened back when they had their first, proper kiss. Jon walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her lips in a quick kiss. Once he broke apart from her, his tongue ran over his lips. “Dark beer? I expected you to go for champagne?”

Daenerys shrugged. “Arya wanted to try dark beer. But I want to take this taste off my mouth fast and just… sleep.”

“Yeah… about that…”

“I saw the boys in our bed. Did they have nightmares?”

Jon shook his head. “Not that I know of. In fact, I tucked them in their beds, but I think they felt guilty about the broken jars and sneaked in our bed at some point in the night. I can take them back to their room…”

“No, that’s fine. I’m sure I’ll barely notice them once I’m out,” she yawned, her eyelids starting to feel heavy as the tiredness started to settle in now that she had Jon’s arms around her. “Can we go to –” she gasped loudly, not expecting Jon to lift her in his arms like a princess. She chuckled but wrapped her arms around his neck all the same. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you like the queen you are… to our royal chambers and our little dragons, what else?”

Daenerys giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, allowing her eyes to close. “My king.”

“That I am,” she felt his lips against her forehead as her breath started to slow down, letting the sleep take over. “Just for you.”


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have their much deserved time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I did say I'd be back soon but life got in the way and I couldn't update earlier, sooooo sorry ugh._
> 
> _I won't delay much here just to say that the Stark-Targ family's vacations ends on this chapter that's got a bit of smut here and there and next comes their daily adventures, such as the boys starting school once and for all which is very much a challenge for Dany and Jon :p_
> 
> _Thank you for all your love as always, it lights up my day ♥_
> 
> PS: does anyone have also a problem to upload pictures? I had a mood board for this chapter too but I always have problems to upload it, it's so frustrating. 

* * *

  **TOGETHER**

_Day 12_

“Jon, I can’t see!”

“That’s the idea. Step here. Here… and there,” Jon smiled to himself to see her free arm reaching out, trying to decipher where they were. “We’re almost there, don’t let go of me or we’ll be in trouble…”

“Trouble?” even if the blue scarf covered her big eyebrows, Jon imagined them knitting in together at the question. There was a brief silence before she titled her head. “Why? Jon, where did you bring us? Is it dangerous?”

“Nope. But if you can’t see and you fall into it, it’ll be quite the surprise.”

“Fall into what?”

“We’re here,” he felt pride that he’d indeed succeeded into getting her to here without her noticing a thing. She had the scarf covering her eyes ever since they left the house, but he feared that she’d figure out once they were there by the sounds of it or the movement. Jon placed himself next to her and smiled. “Any guesses?”

“If I can’t see and I fall into it, it’ll be quite the surprise? We’re not at the edge of a hill or something, are we?”

“How would you know?!”

“What?”

Jon took off the scarf from her eyes and watched Daenerys’ face twisting into awe at the sight around them; from the clear sea to the floor they were standing on, her purple eyes shining to see they were on a yacht already moving further into the ocean, her lips drawing that kind of smile that took over all her face as she looked at him.

A happy squeal came out from her mouth before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. “Jon, I love this, I love it, I love it!” she squealed some more in his arms before filling his cheeks and mouth with quick kisses.

“Glad you liked it,” his smile was inevitable at the happiness radiating from her face, though Jon knew from beforehand that she would like this – Daenerys had told him many times how much she loved sailing, in the few times that she did it. “You wanna go see inside?”

Jon couldn’t finish saying it that Daenerys was already taking his arm to pull him inside. He had to admit it was beautiful; with many white couches around and light-brown furniture everywhere. He watched how Dany flopped out on the couch, arms and legs spread out, full smile on.

“Do the girls and the boys know about this?”

Jon shook his head. “Not until tomorrow, when we bring them.”

“So…” she arched an eyebrow, smile turning into a playful smirk. “This is all for us today?”

Jon smiled as response. “I figured we could have some time alone after twelve days, don’t you think?”

“I think that is… perfect,” she sat straight up to give room for Jon to sit at her feet. “But we’ll be back at night, right?”

Jon would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t love how maternal she was. “No, actually, I was thinking of staying here the whole day with no news of our kids or anything,” Daenerys did roll her eyes at that, grinning all the same. “Sansa and Arya can take care of this afternoon without a problem. No football inside, no too much ice cream, no letting them climb things. They got it.”

“I’m sure they’ll do a much better work at the ‘no football inside’ than their father,” Jon faked offense but didn’t have time to fight back that Daenerys was up on her feet and walking up to the windows. “This is just so beautiful… wait, who’s sailing it?”

“Automatic,” she turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised but he shrugged. “Dorne’s technology.”

Her frown melted away as if she understood something else. “Of that I know, now, shall we explore this yacht?”

The next hours were the most relaxing hours that they’d ever had since they arrived in Dorne – they loved their children and their brothers and sisters more than anything in the world, but it was good to have time away from the yelling and fighting and wanting this and needing that.

Jon still had planned a weekend away with Daenerys sometime in the future, but in the meantime, they’d enjoy these hours alone.

They sailed together, mostly Daenerys trying to take the wheel and failing more than one time, but the dragon temper wouldn’t let her give up, and after a few tries, she sailed perfectly at the speed she wanted, more than proud of herself.

Daenerys laid down on the deck to take some of the sunlight, though Jon would argue that she was more than tanned already, which did nothing but increase her beauty, with that silver hair, tanned skin and purple eyes of hers.

He didn’t have any more words to describe how beautiful this woman was.

She would have spent more than an hour ‘ _getting tanned because this isn’t enough_ ’, hadn’t Jon jumped out into the water and dared her to get in. After much swimming and pictures from Daenerys’ phone, Jon started to get back to the yacht.

“We should get back to the boat, just in case,” he commented, swimming backwards.

Daenerys laughed out loud. “Boat? Honey, it’s a yacht.”

He frowned, climbing up on the deck. “It’s the same; it’s a boat with technology.”

“Alright,” she chuckled. “I’ll get back to the ‘boat with technology’.”

Jon didn’t answer anything to that as Daenerys climbed up on the yacht and kissed his shoulder before walking past him into the inside. He took a towel and started drying off his hair, hating how rebel it became with the seawater.

“Jon! Come!”

Jon left the towel aside and walked towards the only room of the yacht. But as soon as he stepped on the room, he was stopped by Daenerys’ scream;

“Close your eyes!”

He did as he was told immediately, but frowned confused. “What?”

“I was going to give you this surprise on our last day here, but seeing that you did all this for me, I need to give it to you now.” Daenerys’ voice sounded on the other corner of the room.

“What? You have a surprise for me? Dany, you didn’t have to –”

“Do you remember that I went to the Shopping alone three days ago? And for a moment you thought I was kidnapped.”

Jon sighed. “Yeah well, you weren’t answering your phone for ten minutes straight and you were gone the whole morning, yes I remember.”

“I… wasn’t in the Shopping. I lied.”

He frowned; in all these months together Daenerys had never lied, ever. “You lied?”

“Yes, because… I heard that Dorne’s technology is pretty good and I didn’t want to get your hopes up so I went alone, but –”

“Daenerys,” he could feel his nose wrinkling in confusion. “You went alone where?”

“To Dorne’s private clinic.”

“What?” he attempted to open his eyes, but a hand covering them stopped him from doing so.

“Don’t open your eyes! The surprise!”

“Jeez, okay, but why did you go to Dorne’s private clinic? Are you okay? What happened? You should have told –”

“I did the tests to know if I was able to conceive children or not.”

“What?”

“And here are the results. Open your eyes.”

Jon opened his eyes and found a white envelope in front of them. He took it but noticed Daenerys’ face first; she was pale as the envelope in his hands, which made him swallow.

“Did you read it already?”

Daenerys shook her head from side to side. “But you open it.”

“But… you said this was a surprise, how don’t you know the results?”

“A surprise doesn’t have to be good,” she explained, apparently starting to realize that this could be one of the bad surprises, as if she hadn’t thought this through. “But I really hope it is a good one.”

“We should open it together…” he took a step closer to her, but she stepped back.

“No. You open it. I… I can’t.”

Jon breathed in and out and nodded, understanding that if this was difficult for him, he couldn’t imagine how it had to be for her. He prayed in the inside for it to be a good surprise, not only for what that meant, but because he didn’t want to be the one to deliver such bad news to the face that been nothing but smiles minutes ago.

Jon filled himself with courage in a breath and opened the envelope, taking out the paper inside as his dark eyes fell on it, registering what the numbers and words meant.

“And?” Jon looked up at Daenerys; her purple eyes were far from the ones shinning with happiness, now filled with tears that held fear and panic instead. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her, but that didn’t stop the shaking from being seen. “What is it, Jon?”

Instead of answering with words, Jon walked closer to her and wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug, but that only made her pain grow – she should have known better than to get hopeful about having a biological child, but she wanted it so bad… not only for her, but for Jon; she knew how much he wanted to have more children.

This wasn’t fair.

“I was right,” Jon whispered in her hair. “We _will_ have a child.”

 “What?”

Daenerys pulled away from him quickly, seeing his grey eyes flooding with tears, but a huge grin curving his lips. “It says there are 85% probabilities that you can carry a child.”

She frowned all but confused and took the paper from his hands, reading what he’d just told her, seeing the proof of it. She looked up at Jon, still feeling the tears inside her eyes but the reason behind them switching in matter of seconds.

“It says…” she mumbled, gulping to try to form a coherent sentence with all the words. “But all these years, I thought…”

“No more,” Jon cupped her cheek and brought their foreheads together. “We can do this. Together.”

Daenerys nodded, the dream of a baby boy with Jon’s curls and purple eyes taking over her thoughts. “Together.”

Jon kissed her as Daenerys let go of the paper to move her hand behind Jon’s neck and pull him more into her, feeling the tip of his tongue skimming over her lower lip before she titled her head to give it room to let in. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto him, his hands firmly holding on to her ass to support her as he started walking forward.

“Dany?” Daenerys opened her eyes, seeing Jon’s face right above her, feeling just then the fluffy covers under her back. It melted her heart the way Jon’s grey eyes were shinning with the same feeling she had inside. “How about we start now?”

Daenerys smirked back at him and took his lips once again, much eager than before, thanking his old gods and the new for this chance, because she knew that there could be no one else but Jon to do this – to have a baby.

She had the chance with Drogo, but it wasn’t possible. She could have had the chance with Daario, for they didn’t use any protection in her security of her inability to have children, and yet it never happened.

But Jon… she always knew he was different; the one to spend her life with, to raise children together, hers and his; their three boys and if the gods were kind, many more to come.

Her hands gripped at the covers under them when Jon’s mouth started trailing a path with wet and heated kisses on her neck, her back arching to feel his hands on it, working on unzipping her bikini.

Daenerys heard the moan leaving her lips as his mouth started exploring down her body, biting and sucking to the point she was sure she wasn’t going to be able to get tanned in her two-piece bikini anymore, with the marks he was surely leaving behind.

Her hand held on to the covers to feel the shivers going through her spine to have Jon’s hair against her tights, not even realizing the moment he pulled down her bikini pants, her head arching when the pleasure shot right through her when his tongue started wandering around delicate spots.

“Jon,” she breathed out, unable to control her hips moving along with his rhythm, the shaking in her legs starting to spread with each loud moan she let out. Gosh, he was magical on this. She gasped softly to feel one finger inside, but her free hand reached out for Jon’s head and pulled from his curls. “More,” one more gasp came out from her when he obeyed but her hand pulled harder. “More!”

Daenerys moaned out to feel three fingers inside and out, inside and out, inside and out – he was going so fast that she couldn’t help but pull by instinct from his hair, smirking at the small groan coming out from him to the action.

She felt the familiar fire starting to build up, traveling every part of her body but it suddenly disappeared as Jon moved his head up, his wet lips now carefully kissing her left tight.

Damn Jon Snow and his teasing.

Daenerys’ hand searched for his hand and once their fingers interweaved, she pulled him up, flashing him a smirk when his face was above hers. He moved down to catch her lips, but her hands took him by his shoulders and turned him around on bed, satisfied to be on top.

“You like teasing, Jon Snow?” Jon did nothing but smirk, not giving up on trying kissing her, hadn’t her hand put him down as he attempted to move up. “Let’s see what else you like.”

Daenerys adjusted herself on top of him and moved down to his neck, kissing it down softly, being sure to not leave any mark as her tongue ran circles around with each kiss, her lips forming a smile to feel his hands wanting to reach out for her ass, but she took them first and pulled them up, hearing him groaning right after.

“No fair.”

“You think that’s not fair?”

She kept kissing him down, happy to have moved from his neck to his chest so she could have his revenge – if she wasn’t able to wear a two-pieces bikini in the days they had left, he wouldn’t be able to be shirtless neither. Dany bit onto his skin before concentrating on sucking right down his nipple, enjoying the loud moan escaping through his lips and how hard his erection already was under his shorts.

One of her hands let go of his to move down, lightly touching his abs in the process, till her fingers grasped around his manhood and started delicately stroking it to the ever slow rhythm of her lips sucking around his nipple.

“Dany…” Jon moaned more like begging than a warning.

“What?” she kissed his chest and innocently looked up, her hand starting to stroke faster around his cock, the smirk settle in to see his head arching back and the way he gulped. “You don’t like this, Jon Snow?”

He looked down at her, “You –”

“Huh uh. Watch out how you talk about the mother of your children,” she stopped stroking and sat on top of it, her smirk growing to his hips rocking up in need, but being unable to do any more than that given the green shorts he was still wearing. She leant down and placed her hands on his chest, a sudden softness filling her at a new thought. “And the mother of your future child.”

Jon smiled at that, “Children… future children,” his hand reached out for the back of her neck to pull her down to his lips, which she didn’t stop this time, having the need to savor them over and over again to remember why they started this on first place. She felt their hips rocking against each other, wanting to claim one another but with that cloth between them the need was starting to grow in ache. “Dany…”

She didn’t lose time to rip off his green shorts and throw them aside, her shaky legs supporting on the mattress as she adjusted herself. Moans came out from both of them as they fit into each other, Daenerys being sure to be the one to control their movements, rocking her hips slow at first as she leant to capture his lips in hers, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip to feel his seed inside her, new tears gathering in her closed eyes to know what that could mean now.

Jon cupped her face with his hands and spun her around in bed in one movement, his hips starting to rock faster against hers, their sweated bodies clashing together as he devoured her lips once more.

But he broke apart from the kiss and looked down at her, his hand gently caressing her cheek as a scowl was about to settle in between his dark eyebrows to see her watery eyes, but her stare full of hope was enough for him to understand and smile along with her.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her hand moving up to rest on his bearded cheek. “I know that somehow, this is because of you.”

“This isn’t because of me,” Jon tucked a silver curl behind her ear and sighed. “If anything, it’s because of us. Together.”

Daenerys melted so much to see such hope reflecting in his eyes that she couldn’t help but pull him down with her in a kiss, trying to show her how much this meant to her – she had the world with him and their children already, but having more children with Jon had always been in the back of her mind, knowing how much he wanted it as well.

She wasn’t even pregnant yet, but she knew in her heart that now that there was a huge chance of it, that it was going to come to add only more happiness and brightness in their lives, along with their boys.

Perhaps Jon was right, this wasn’t because of him, this was about them. Daenerys had joked once they were a magical couple; him with his magical bond with his wolf and her with her magical skin resistant to fire.

Maybe she wasn’t so wrong after all.

The magical couple of Westeros, Jon had called them. She liked that.


	4. The Dragon's Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion start school for first time and that has some consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TONIGHTTTTTTTTT_
> 
> _Sorry sorry for the wait, but in reward, a long long chapter is ahead, for all those that missed the little troublemakers, they're here and living up to their reputation on their first school ever._
> 
> _Thank you for all the love ♥_
> 
> _PS: I'm so nervous about tonight, I just want our babies to be okay and protected ugh. And am I the only one too painful excited to see Daenerys' face when she learns about wight Viserion or gets to see him? My heart is not ready for all the drama that's coming for Jon and Dany but I NEED it._
> 
> _Hope you like this chapter and let me know your thoughts ;)_

* * *

“No.”

“No.”

“No!”

Daenerys took a deep breath and looked over to Jon, begging him to step in with her desperate purple eyes. He knew this would happen; the boys had been telling them so the whole way to here.

It was their first day of school, at last.

The beginning of the day had been hell; he had to threaten Rhaegal into taking away his videogames if he didn’t get up from bed, and to his surprise, he had to do the same with Viserion, but instead of videogames his beloved books – they were up in a minute and almost fought to get in the bathroom first. He tried to play that card with Drogon and his horses’ toys, but it didn’t work.  He asked him nicely, with a please and thank you, but that only earned him shakes of head all the same.

Daenerys, who had been in their bathroom getting ready because they almost slept in, had to come to use the same cards but in the _Mother_ tone, which Jon was sure was much more scarier than his – but Drogon was as stubborn as it came and wasn’t giving in, not until his mother had to step in and literally drag him out of bed and take him to the bathroom even if he kicked and screamed all the way.

They’d had breakfast with frowns on their faces, all three boys – it was the first time Jon was seeing Viserion so grumpy in the morning, Rhaegal didn’t even ask him to do his hair for him and Drogon wasn’t speaking a single word to either of his parents.

This showed him how far they could get angry over not getting their way. Spoiled little kids.

They’d arrived to the school parking lot but the children refused to get out, even if Daenerys had already opened the backseat’s door, waiting for them to jump out.

“Look,” Jon stepped back and opened the door more for them to look outside. “See all the kids that are going? They’re not afraid of going, they’re pretty happy and –”

“We’re not afraid!” Drogon exclaimed offended, arms crossing over his uniformed chest. They did look adorable in their little school uniforms, even if they hated it. “We just don’t want to go!”

“I’m sure it’ll be so much fun,” Dany tried again, using the last piece of patience she had left. “You can make friends here.”

“We don’t need friends,” Rhaegal rolled his eyes. “We have each other, we’re fine!”

“Everyone can use a little of friends,” Jon arched an eyebrow, to which the bronze-haired boy sighed deeply and dramatically. His dark eyes moved over to the blonde child, sitting in the middle of his brothers. “And you’ll learn so much – there are many books inside there you’ll get to know.”

“There are many books in our house too,” Viserion simply replied back, uninterested. He looked over to his mother, pout forming on lips. “Please, mama, don’t make us go! We will be the best students back home!”

“You can be the best students here,” Daenerys smiled at him, Jon glanced over to her, knowing she was containing herself from scooping all three of them and getting them back home – it was him the one that convinced her after all. “Please boys, can you at least try? For me?”

Jon kept himself from smiling at the puppy eyes and pout on his wife’s face, knowing she was doing it on purpose, but he was thankful for it once he saw that it was getting its effect on their children – the brothers started looking at each other, as if they were reconsidering their decision.

“And you always take pride in the Targaryens, don’t you?” Jon commented; now that they’d softened up a bit, he could get through them to their unconditional devotion to their family’s history. He knew he was right when their eyes lit up at their family’s name. “All Targaryens that lived in Westeros came to this school, your mother couldn’t come here because she didn’t grow up here, but had she done it, she would have come to here. Will you really be the first Targaryens on Westeros that didn’t come to here?”

Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon looked at each other before sighing out in sync, starting to unsecure their security belts. Daenerys smiled widely at him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek before helping their sons get down from the car. Rhaegal held on to his hand and Drogon and Viserion took each of their mother’s hands as they led them to the Primary School’s entrance.

“This is so big,” Viserion started to take in their surroundings, getting closer to his mother. “Like a castle.”

Jon nodded in agreement; as a boy, never would had he imagined that he’d be taking his children to such prestigious school, only thinking that if he was lucky as an adult he could take a son of his to Winterfell’s most famous school, the one he’d gone as a child with Robb, despite his step-mother’s protests.

They walked inside the building and it was just like Jon imagined; gleaming dark red floors, bright white walls and huge, large hallways. They followed the instructions to the First Grade’s classroom as both he and Daenerys could see the boys growing more nervous with each step.

“Hi!” A brown haired, petite woman greeted them at the classroom’ door with a huge smile, her brown eyes landing on the three children. “You must be the Targaryen brothers, aren’t you?” she crossed out three names on a paper she was holding. “We were expecting you. I’m Grace Rogers and I’ll be your teacher, along with Miss Jones that’s inside here with your classmates. ”

Jon waited for Daenerys to introduce them but he saw she was immersed in inspecting the woman in front of her, looking at her up and down and inside the classroom, trying to see if she was trustworthy.

“I’m Jon Stark,” Jon gave a kind smile to the woman and shook hands with her when she offered it. There was no way she didn’t know about Daenerys, but he had to pretend otherwise. “This is my wife, Daenerys Targaryen,” Dany tried to shake hands with the other woman, but Drogon and Viserion only held on to her, not letting her move; instead she had to force a smile to her. “And these are our sons. Rhaegal,” he looked down to the boy gripping his hand like his life depended of it, green eyes inspecting the woman in front of them just like his mother was doing moments ago. “Viserion,” the blonde child poked his head from behind Daenerys’ legs. “And Drogon.” As expected, he found Drogon with his frown and angry pout on place, looking very unhappy about all this. “Boys, say hello to your teacher.”

The three of them looked up at him and he had to raise an eyebrow to get them to say in sync, “Hello.”

“Are you ready for school?” Miss Rogers sounded hopeful and happy, reaching out a hand for one of them to take.

The boys only stared at her hand and made no attempt to move. Jon was about to encourage them to go along, but Daenerys was ahead of him in speaking. “Can we meet the other teacher? And see the classroom? If that’s possible, that is.”

Miss Rogers stepped aside and let them walk through the door, finding a bunch of many kids inside – more than twenty, at least. Girls were with girls and boys with boys, but there a few alone on the corner, looking around in shyness just like their boys were doing. There wasn’t just only one teacher but two more young women, speaking with the kids. But it was a colorful classroom; with many bright colors around, many round tables… it looked pretty good.

“Look at all those books, Viserion,” Jon pointed out to the shelf filled with children books. “I told you there would be many of them.”

“You like books, Viserion?” their teacher asked, trying to sound as nice as possible, but she only got a nod of head from the little boy. “That’s amazing. I’m here to teach you how to read them all and –”

“I know to read,” Viserion started to walk forward, but never letting go of Daenerys’ hand. “My mama and Missy taught me how to read very well because I love it. Do you have books with dragons on it?”

“We do,” she held out her hand to him. “Do you want me to show you one?”

Viserion looked at her hand hesitant and moved his eyes up to Daenerys, seeking for her approval. Jon knew this was harder to her than to the boys, giving the forced, fake smile she managed to give to the boy.

“Go on, sweetling. It’s all right.”

“You’re not leaving yet, right?”

Daenerys had to shake her head and Jon could feel how hard it was for her when Viserion let go of her hand and moved towards his teacher, taking hers instead and letting her take him towards the bookshelf. Another woman approached them, blonde and taller than the other one, blue eyes eyeing them all as she stood in front of them.

“You must be Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen,” she smiled up at _him_ and looked down at the remaining two boys with them. “Drogon and Rhaegal?”

“Rhaegal and Drogon,” Daenerys corrected her as Jon glanced over to her to hear her cold tone of voice. “You are…”

“Miss Jones, the children’s other teacher.”

“Mama,” Rhaegal whispered to her, poking her leg. “We want to go with Viserion.”

Drogon nodded. “We can’t leave him alone.”

“Uh… yes, that’s fine.”

“You can come with me,” the blonde teacher extended her hands to them, but Rhaegal and Drogon eyed them as they walked past her and hurried to get to their youngest brother. She folded her hands together and smiled up to Daenerys and Jon, looking at him as she kept on. “I see they’re protective of their brother. That’s good. I know how close twins can be, triplets must be the same.”

Jon smiled back at her since she seemed to be sweet, but he caught out of the corner of her eye the glare Daenerys sent to his way before looking back at her. “Who are the other young women?”

“Oh, they’re assistants. I am the official teacher along with Grace, but they help us with the kids till they’re all comfortable enough as a group,” a couple of kids screamed behind her. “If you excuse me for a moment, I’ll be right back.”

As the blonde woman walked away from them, Jon saw Daenerys rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “I’m sure you will,” she muttered under her breath, purple eyes moving to the corner across the classroom, where Viserion was showing a book to his brothers under Miss Rogers’ gaze. “Jon, maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, there are too many kids… they’re only four adults to assist like twenty kids. It’s too much. What if something happens to any of them and they don’t see it because they’re too busy with the other kids? I don’t like this.”

“Dany,” he reached out and took one of her hands, uncrossing her arms on the way. “Hey,” Daenerys looked at him then and he frowned to see the water inside them. “It’s okay. I know how hard this is for you but… they’ll be okay. They need this. We talked about it.”

“I know but…” her voice almost cracked hadn’t she cleared her throat. “I’ve never left them in unknown hands and for so many hours…”

“They need to get used to this. They’ll get friends. They’ll be happier, I’m sure of that,” he gave her a reassuring smile which she tried to mirror. “And the teachers seem to be good and sweet – this is the Red Keep School, they wouldn’t be here if they didn’t know how to take care of little kids.”

“Yeah, good and sweet,” Daenerys mocked his words, arching an eyebrow to him. “Watch out for that blonde one, she’s too good and sweet with you. I like Grace.”

Jon frowned, utterly confused. Both teachers had been very nice, he didn’t understand what she was trying to say. “What?”

Daenerys sighed. “You’re so clueless, Jon. We should get going before this gets… harder,” she walked forward and searched for her children with her gaze. “Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion!”

There was too many sounds in the classroom with all the kids that were there, but the boys managed to hear her and immediately ran back to her.

“The books are awesome, mama!” Viserion said with a smile.

“That’s good, baby,” Daenerys bent down to their height and took a deep breath, hands reaching out to touch their hairs and faces. “We have to go now, okay? But we’ll be here in a few hours waiting for you, and if you need anything, you can tell your teachers and they’ll help you, or if you miss me…” Jon put a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her anxiety from growing. “Right. So you understand? You have to behave, all right?”

“You’re going already?” Viserion’s golden eyes grew wild. He threw himself to her and wrapped her neck with his little arms, holding on to her. “It’s too soon. Don’t go, mama! Stay more!”

“We don’t know anyone yet!” Drogon frowned, trying to sound angry, but his orange eyes watering up were saying something else. “You can’t just go!”

“Boys,” Jon bent down next to Daenerys, knowing that if they refused to let her go it’d be too much for her. “You’ll know everyone by the end of the day, think of this like… a mission,” that attracted their attention; even Viserion looked up at him from his mother’s neck. “The School mission, let’s name it. You have to get through the day, play and listen to your teachers, and tell us all about it once we pick you up, how about that?”

“A mission?” Rhaegal put a hand on his chin, contemplating the idea. “We always complete our missions.”

Jon grinned. “And this won’t be the first one you can’t complete, will it be?”

“No,” Drogon answered, sniffing and putting on his best face. “A mission is a mission.”

“Good. Now come here,” he opened his arms and smiled when they were filled by the three little boys, holding them tight to his body. Daenerys was the most worried, that was for sure; she’d never left them with someone she didn’t know, but he felt a little nervous too, but was just trying to play it cool for all of them. “Be good boys and obey the adults, okay?”

“Yes papa.”

He kissed each of their forehead and stood up, Daenerys took them all three of them in a tight hug as soon as he let go of them, and the boys held on to her as much as they could. Jon remembered Catelyn doing the same when Rickon entered kindergarten, not wanting to let go of him since he was the most spoiled given he was the youngest one.

Daenerys let go of them and caressed each of their faces, till Rhaegal frowned. “Are you crying, mama?”

“If you’re not happy we stay here we won’t stay!” Drogon quickly said.

“Of course I’m happy,” Dany shook her head and wiped the little tears that dared to escape her eyes. “I’m just… very happy of how much you’ve grown. That’s all.”

“But you’ll be there to pick us up, right?” Viserion held on to her hand. “You _promise_?”

Daenerys nodded, smiling to give them confidence. “I promise. Now go on, with the books and all the other kids. We’ll be here in a few hours. I love you,” she took their faces and planted kisses on their chubby cheeks. “So, so, so much.”

“We love you too mama!” the three boys said in unison and kissed her cheeks.

“Look what I found, Viserion,” Miss. Rogers walked towards them, books in hands. “I think you will like this one…”

Jon took Daenerys’ hand as they walked back to the door, looking back for one last time.

“The drawings are so pretty!” Viserion commented on the book.

“Are these dragons?” two little boys approached Rhaegal and Drogon, pointing to their backpacks. “They’re awesome!”

“See?” Jon told Daenerys once they were in the empty hall, with the classroom’s door closed behind them. “I told you they’d be fine.”

“Yes, I guess so…” Daenerys breathed in and out, nodding more to herself than anything. “Yeah. It’s okay. They’re not… babies anymore. They had to get in school one day.”

“And with excellent teachers, nonetheless,” he smirked at her purple death-glare, all the sadness and worry fading in one second. “Who did you like best, you said? I think I liked Miss Jones more.”

“Ha, very funny, Stark. Guess who’s never coming to pick up our sons now?”

Jon laughed and took her waist before pulling her towards him, kissing the smile that started to appear on her lips, happy he managed to get one from her.

“I only have eyes for silver hair, don’t worry.”

**I**

Daenerys didn’t see this coming.

A week had gone by since her children started school, and every day she’d ask his teachers how they’d behaved, getting mostly the same answer; they were very active boys that liked to play around all the time, though they listened to them once they grew serious.

She’d thought that the ‘you cannot pull pranks on the school’ talk had been very successful, but was starting to reconsider it when Missandei interrupted one of her meetings in the Seven Kingdoms to tell her the Principal Farrest was on her phone and wanted to speak with her only.

_“Is this Daenerys Stark?”_

_She almost cringed to the name – as much as she loved her husband’s last name, she never thought in changing it, not wanting to let go of her family’s name and if she was honest to herself, it just didn’t fit to her ears. “Daenerys Targaryen, yes. How I may help you, Mrs. Farrest? Is something the matter with my sons?”_

_“Yes, nothing to be alarmed but I’ll need you to come meet me – one of your sons started a fight…” Daenerys sighed deeply, closing her eyes; Drogon had been telling her he thought most of the kids were pretty stupid, no matter how many times she told him not to say that word, and Rhaegal had said once that sometimes he didn’t stand a few boys. She and Jon told them over and over again that fighting had never to be the case… and it seemed they didn’t listen to them anyway. “Viserion.”_

_That made Dany’s eyes snap open. “Viserion?” she looked over more than shocked and confused to Missandei in front of her, who didn’t have a clue of whatever she was hearing. “I’m sure there has to be a mistake. Are you sure this is about my son Viserion?”_

_“I’m certain. He’s determined to not tell me why he started the fight, so I need you to –”_

_“Wait. Viserion is the one with the blonde hair,” Rhaegal told her just yesterday that the teacher had mistaken him with Drogon by accident; this had to be the case. She didn’t want to give the impression that her other two boys were capable of doing such thing but… Viserion? There had to be some mistake. “Rhaegal has brown hair and Drogon –”_

_“Black hair,” the principal finished for her. “I’m well aware of how your children look, Miss Targaryen. It was Viserion – he didn’t break the other boy’s nose but he lost blood because of it, will you come and speak with me about this issue?”_

_“I – yes, of course, I’m on my way.”_

_Daenerys hang up and stared in disbelief at her friend. “It’s Viserion. He… almost broke a boy’s nose.”_

_Missandei’s brown eyes grew so big it would have been funny in other situation. “Viserion? Are they sure it was him?”_

_“I think so?”_

Daenerys gave instructions to Missandei to tell Tyrion to take the control in the meeting she’d left and to tell Jon once his meeting was over; it was enough of a chaos for her to suddenly leave a meeting, she couldn’t have Jon doing the same.

So there she found herself in her car, which was still parked outside the Red Keep Primary School, with Viserion sitting next to her in the passenger seat, and Rhaegal and Drogon on the backseat. She had to contain herself from losing her temper and had to kept her mouth shut as Principal Farrest gave her a speech about what happened and how they couldn’t tolerate such behavior in this school, and was doing the exception of letting Viserion go this day with no punishment because of the good things she’d heard about his behavior and already progress in class from his teachers, but he couldn’t stay for the day.

It seemed that for some reason unknown to her still, Viserion pushed the other boy, Luke Villin, to the wall so hard the boy’s nose was hurt and started losing blood – Rhaegal and Drogon refused to stay in the classroom after their brother was taken away to the Principal’s office, so she had to leave with all three of them.

Daenerys had to apologize to the Principal, hating every part of it since she could see how much satisfaction the old woman was getting from it – but Jon’s word resonated inside her head.

_“Don’t lose your temper, Dany. We know who the boys are and you can explain that just as calm. This has to have some explanation.”_

He’d called as soon as he knew about Viserion’s fight, right before getting inside the building, and he would have come hadn’t she stopped him, because there was a meeting with the Golden Company that they couldn’t miss; it was bad enough that she wasn’t going to be for the beginning of it because of all this, one of them had to be there with Tyrion.

Neither Viserion, nor Drogon or Rhaegal had muttered a single word in any moment – Daenerys tried to get the blonde child to explain to the Principal what happened, but he didn’t even dare to look at any of them. She felt embarrassed for a moment, to not have her son obeying her in front of a stranger, and had to admit she was angry for that, but she needed to know what happened first.

They’d been for at least five minutes in silence inside the car. Daenerys knew she had to hurry up to get to the Golden Company’s meeting, but many scenarios crossed through her mind; perhaps it hadn’t been truly Viserion and he’d taken the responsibility for one of his brothers, she could see that happening. Viserion had never, ever, punched anyone; he’d once pushed Drogon so hard that he hit his head on the ground and a cut opened, but that was back when they weren’t much more than a year.

Drogon and Rhaegal were more likely to fight each other with their hands, but they never dared to do that with their youngest brother because they knew he wasn’t like that – everyone knew that.

If Viserion had, indeed, started a fight with another boy, something bad must have really happened.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation,” Daenerys cut the tense silence, taking off her security belt to be able to sit properly to look at her three children. “I’m not mad, but I need to know what happened…” Drogon and Rhaegal looked at each other, starting to prove one of her theories. “Was it one of you and your brother took the responsibility for you?”

The two brothers sitting on the backseat stared at her, and it was Drogon the one that was going to answer to her, but Viserion’s voice sounded first. “No. I did that. I pushed that boy to the wall. Drogon and Rhaegal weren’t there, they were inside the classroom.”

Daenerys arched an eyebrow to have Viserion look up at her once and for all; she was expecting to find regret and shame inside his golden eyes but instead found flashes of anger still hanging in them.

“You know what you did was wrong.”

“Yes…” the child sighed upset. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, for the blood to be there, but I asked him to take it back, to apologize, and he never did it, he said it over and over again! He deserved it!”

Daenerys was taken back by that; Viserion had showed to have the dragon temper, as Jon called it, before in a few occasions, but it always carried sobbing and regret all the same, but not this time – he didn’t regret anything now, there were no tears in his big eyes, and even had a frown drawing on his blonde eyebrows.

Her purple eyes glanced over to his brothers on the backseat, seeing that they were as surprised as she was, mouths lightly opened and eyes wide.

“He did not deserve it,” Daenerys corrected him, gone was the sweetness she’d always use in her voice whenever she talked to her youngest boy. “Violence is never justified, Viserion. I know _you_ know and think that.”

 The boy sighed exasperated. “Yes, but you don’t know what he said!”

“That boy always looks bad at us,” Rhaegal spoke up, shaking his head. “Was he bothering you? You never said what he said to you!”

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, starting to see where this was going – it looked like Rhaegal and Drogon didn’t know anything about all this and perhaps they were the reason all this started. Her boys were very protective of each other; she knew Viserion would have accused the other boy if he said something to him, but if he dared to say something bad about his brothers to him… that was another case.

“What did he say?” Viserion swallowed and looked away, to the front, arms unfolding over his chest. “Viserion. What did he say to you?”

“… a bad word. A big bad word.”

“About who? About you?” the six year old took his time to answer by shaking his head. Dany sighed. “About your brothers?”

“No. About you.”

“What?!” Drogon and Rhaegal yelled.

Now it made sense, even if she didn’t think it was an option on the first place. She could see why he chose to not say anything to his brothers, otherwise things would have been worse… she should have seen it coming; if something could bring out Viserion’s dragon temper was the need to protect either his brothers or her.

“I asked him to take it back, and he said it again, I asked him to apologize and he didn’t, mama! He kept repeating it and repeating it and I wasn’t going to let him away with it! He deserved it and I hope his nose hurt a lot for it!”

“What bad word did he say about mama?!” Rhaegal asked in anger; his and Drogon’s cheeks starting to flush with it. “Why would he do that?!”

“You should have told me,” Drogon exclaimed furious. “I’m going to punch him on the face when I see him!”

“You will not do such thing,” Daenerys told him, using her best cold voice, letting them know there was no room for arguments about this. “I will not have you punch you anyone that says something bad about me or our family because I did not raise you like that, am I understood?” The three boys looked at each other, clearly not liking that idea. “I said, am I understood?”

“But he can’t say bad things about you!” Drogon fought back.

“No, he can’t, but if that happens or if anyone bothers you, all you have to do is go tell your teachers or any adult close. That’s all you have to do. Do you understand?”

None of them wanted to accept that, she could see it in their eyes, but eventually Rhaegal sighed deeply and nodded. “Yes, we understand. We will not punch anyone. We _promise_.”

Drogon raised an eyebrow, shocked about that. “We promise?”

Rhaegal looked at him and nodded. “Yes. We promise we will not _punch_ anyone that bothers us or says something about mama or our family because that is wrong,” his green eyes moved back to her. “Isn’t that right, mama?”

“That’s right…” Daenerys said a bit unconvinced about having them _promise_ something they refused to agree on with just moments ago – but she felt safe with it; a promise was a huge deal for them and they’d never broken one before. Viserion and Drogon were a bit confused still, staring at their brother in disbelief, till something seemed to click on them as little smirks curved their lips. “A promise can’t be broken, you remember, right?”

“Yes,” Drogon smiled proudly. “We won’t hit anyone that says something bad about us, we promise, mama.”

Viserion nodded along. “We promise.”

“Good,” she narrowed her eyes at them, not trusting that they were done with this matter. Nonetheless, she focused back on the blonde boy next to her. “You and I will go to this boy and his parents so you can apologize about pushing him.”

Viserion frowned. “But I don’t want to apologize! He has to apologize first!”

Daenerys sighed. “I will talk to the Principal and his parents to let them know that he said a bad word, that you asked him to apologize and he didn’t. Was… anyone else there with you?”

“Molly and Mateo.”

The silver woman nodded, sitting straight and hands taking the wheel, being sure to remember the kids’ name to tell the Principal that there was witnesses that the other boy had insulted her in front of her son – she’d remember them, Viserion had told her many times already how much he liked to read with Molly and Mateo.

“What was the bad word?” Rhaegal asked his brother, hands resting on the seats in front of him.

Dany eyed the blonde boy next to her, seeing his hesitation about replying. “A foregein… something, I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember?” Drogon inquired. “How can you not remember the bad word he said to mama?!”

She saw the way Viserion looked down at his hands, clearly nervous about it. He did remember and she wasn’t sure he’d ever forget it; Daenerys had to bit the inside of her cheek, her fingers gripping at the wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

Foregein whore. Foregein bitch. Foregein cunt… and the list could go on.

This was one of the reasons she wasn’t ready to let them go out in the world.

Daenerys knew people still disliked and didn’t trust her, mostly because she was a Targaryen and the bad reputation that her father had left behind for their family’s name; she knew that a ‘foregein whore’ was a common name used for her among these that were on Cersei’s side.

“Viserion! You remember it now?” Rhaegal tried again.

“He doesn’t remember it,” Daenerys’ voice was enough for Drogon and Rhaegal to look at each other and sit straight on the backseat.

“But why would he say that?” Viserion asked her this time, eyes genuinely curious. “Why would he be so mean to you? He doesn’t know you.”

She took a deep breath and looked at his eyes, at all her children’s eyes; their beautiful, pure gazes focused on her, knowing she had something to say to them, something she should have warned them before but they were so young, she didn’t think she had to do it just yet.

But she couldn’t do it alone. Not knowing what that would mean; her boys had unconditionally devotion to the Targaryen name and she didn’t want them to lose that. She needed Jon with her.

“I will tell you… but not now. We’ll speak about it when we get home, with your father. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Daenerys smiled at them and felt relieved that they didn’t bomb her with questions. She turned on the car and started driving her way back to the Seven Kingdoms, knowing the meeting with the Golden Company had already begun.

**II**

“I don’t know, Jon… I just don’t want them to lose that adoration they have for our family.”

Jon sighed and interweaved their hands, squeezing them a bit. “I wish we didn’t have to do this… early, but this is something they have to know. What if someone else tells them first? They won’t believe it and then they’ll realize that what the other person was saying was true… they need to hear it from you first.”

Daenerys sighed and looked forward; the moon was already illuminating the backyard as they stood in its entrance, watching the boys taking turns to ride Ghost; it was Rhaegal’s turn to be on the white wolf’s top, chasing after his brothers, the beast acting more like a dog than anything when he reached the other little boys, licking their faces and rubbing his fluffy fur against them, giggles and more giggles filling the place because of it.

“This is why I didn’t want them to go out there alone yet… I wasn’t ready for this. They are not ready. They’re just six…” she swallowed and gave a brief nod, eyes fixed on the children running around. “But you’re right. Better hear it from us first.”

Hand by hand, Jon and Daenerys walked further into the big backyard, heading over to the bench that it had in a corner. They called for their sons and waited for them to settle in front of them as they sat on the white bench, the boys preferred to sit on the ground with Ghost; the wolf was large enough to have his head on Drogon’s lap, most of his body on Rhaegal’s and his back legs resting on Viserion’s, enjoying the little hands that kept rubbing against his fur.

Jon looked over to Daenerys, seeing the little nod she gave him, letting him know he could start.

“Boys, we talked about how wrong is to punch someone already, I hope that’s clear enough for you,” the three children nodded their heads. “But there’s something we… need you to know… to hear it from us before anyone else because unfortunately, there are bad people in the world, but you know that already?”

Rhaegal nodded first. “Like the Evil Lady. And the Giant Man.”

“And Doreah,” Drogon added, a scowl settling in already.

“And this boy,” Viserion said last.

“Right,” Jon agreed with all of them. “And we want you to know from us first before bad people tell you things that they shouldn’t tell you because it’s not their place.”

Drogon arched an eyebrow. “What things?”

“The reasons some people don’t like your mother, for example,” Jon offered Daenerys a small grin when he felt her hand holding on to his. “It’s not her fault, not really. It’s because… before you were born, before _she_ was born, there were some… Targaryens that weren’t very good.”

Viserion’s mouth opened lightly, clearly surprised by this. “Targaryens? There were bad Targaryens?”

Daenerys’ gaze fell on him, feeling the lump forming in her throat to know that, in fact, one of the bad Targaryen she’d known, the only she’d ever known, was this child’s namesake. “Yes,” she swallowed and kept on. “Your grandfather… my father, he wasn’t a nice man; he was ill… in his thoughts and that made him do some… very bad things.”

Drogon titled his head. “Like what?”

“He…” _burned people alive_ , the words were stuck in her throat because such thing wasn’t something to be told to little children. “He hurt people with fire,” her purple eyes glanced over to Jon, remembering who her father had burnt. His fingers squeezed hers this time. “He hurt them very badly and… hurt many other people too.  Some people don’t like me because I’m his daughter and… think I can be like him.”

“That’s stupid,” the black-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, an angry pout forming on his lips. “You’d never hurt anyone, mama.”

“That’s true,” Viserion agreed with his brother. “You help a lot of people. You always tell us you take care of people that don’t have homes and are very poor. That’s very nice.”

Both Daenerys and Jon chuckled briefly, loving their innocence in all this. If only people could see that.

“So not all Targaryens were heroes?” Rhaegal frowned, a bit confused. “I thought our family was good. Targaryens are blood of the dragon. How aren’t we good?”

“ _We_ are good,” Daenerys had the need to strongly say, not because of her, but because of them; she couldn’t have them thinking that they were immediately bad people because something other family members did. “But every family has… some bad people. We are not defined by our ancestors.”

Jon nodded. “What matters here is that you know your mother is a wonderful person, no matter what anyone says, and if someone says something bad about her or anyone of our family, you don’t have to pay attention to them.”

Rhaegal arched an eyebrow. “We know mama is amazing. She’s the best.”

Drogon nodded his head. “And we won’t let anyone say anything bad about her.”

“Never,” Viserion concluded firmly.

Daenerys looked over to Jon, knowing there was a tiny smile wanting to show on his lips to their boys’ determination to protect her, his dark eyes telling her he thought just like them, but he knew he couldn’t say it. She let out a small sigh and looked back at her three children; their stubborn scowls drawing on their eyebrows. She opted to kneel in front of them, Ghost moving his head up for a moment to eye her before resting it back on Drogon’s lap.

“Look, there’s only one thing that matters to me about all this, do you want to know what that is?” The three boys nodded quickly. “All I care about is what you believe, I don’t care what anyone says about me as long as you know that’s not true, and if I don’t care, neither should you. Okay?”

The three of them fell silent, clearly not wanting to agree with that. Viserion was the one that titled his head in confusion. “But if someone said something bad about papa, you’d defend him, right?”

Daenerys’ mouth slightly parted and knew that if she turned around to look at her husband, she’d find an amused smirk on his lips and a ‘ _they caught you_ ’ look on his eyes so she preferred to keep her stare on her children and sigh.

“But we’re adults. If you hear something bad about me or your father, you go tell an adult so they can take care of it, okay?”

The boys looked at one another for a moment before focusing back on their mother and nodding at her words. Dany made sure to place a kiss on each of their foreheads before letting them get away to play with Ghost – Jon put a hand on her shoulder and nodded towards the kids.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No, but something tells me it doesn’t end here…”

Truth to be told, a week later once when she picked the boys up from the school, the teacher, Grace, commented her an episode that happened that day; Luke Villin’s backpack appeared in an puddle of mud in the playground, all his things inside were ruined… the boy had been hysterical and accused Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion of doing it, but she knew that didn’t happen because they were at the school’s Library at the moment that the backpack disappeared. Miss Rogers told her that she wasn’t accusing her boys, just telling her in case they felt bad at home for being accused for something they didn’t.

Daenerys only smiled and thanked the teacher for the information, but once they were inside the car and alone, she didn’t turn it on right away, and instead kept her stare forward, debating whether to do; the teacher didn’t think that it was them because she was certain that they were at the school’s Library so they weren’t in trouble… but she was their mother.

She knew better.

“The school has some…” Rhaegal spoke up first. “Cool secret passages.”

And apparently, they knew better.

“We promised not to punch anyone that says something bad about us.” Drogon kept on. “We didn’t break the promise.”

“And now he knows he can’t speak badly about you or us.” Viserion finished.

Another silence settled in.

Daenerys considered the situation; they didn’t punch anyone, they didn’t settle anything on fire, which was something, but they gave that boy a reason – a brat little boy, if she had to add. Their teacher didn’t suspect of them in the slightest; she didn’t know how they did it, but Jon wasn’t wrong when he said that they were the smartest kids he’d ever known.

She opted to turn on the car’s engine and turn her head to look at the three children on the backseat, waiting for her response.

“I don’t want any of you to go through those secret passages ever again. That’s dangerous. Something can happen inside it and no one will ever know where you are. Do you understand?”

The three kids were surprised by that answer, looking at her with wide eyes, and little smiles were about to curl their lips, hadn’t her face grow serious as she arched an eyebrow, letting them know that even if she wasn’t going to ground them for it, this wasn’t a joke.

“Yes, mama.”

Daenerys gave them a short, firm nod of head and settled herself back in her seat to start driving – but she saw little smiles appearing on their chubby faces through the rear-view mirror and couldn’t help one alike of her own, glad that they couldn’t see her.

She could already imagine Jon’s smirk when she told him about this, hear his teasing tone when he’d get to tell her;

_“Told you. The dragon's temper.”_


End file.
